familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
List of general genealogy databases
This is a list of genealogy databases and online resources that are not specifically restricted to a particular place, family set, or time period in their content. * 1819-1820 US Passenger List. (external link) 34 ports, 14 States and the District of Columbia. * America's GenealogyBank (external link), a site available to libraries; It contains over 1,300 newspapers; over 125,000 books; over 23 Million obituaries; and the only Social Security Death Index site to be updated weekly. * AncestryBank.com (external link), user-generated genealogy database of pre-1885 primary source documents from personal collections. * Ancestry Connections (external link), a site that has a large searchable surname list with links to individuals' Genealogy research sites. * Ancestry US Database Directory * Ancestry.com (external link), a site that offers subscriptions to view American, British, Canadian and German census, Birth, Marriage, Death and Military records, as well as other useful documents. Owned by The Generations Network, which owns several major genealogical portals, among these being Genealogy.com and RootsWeb.com. The Library Edition of this site (distributed by ProQuest LLC) can be accessed for free inside many libraries within the United States, Canada, United Kingdom, Australia, and elsewhere. * AncientFaces.com (external link), Free member-generated genealogy and family history database allows the sharing and searching of family photos, stories, and recipes. * Ancestry24.co.za (external link)South Africa's Premier Genealogy Web site. Over 5 Million names + 3 million records. Subscription based. Free Tree builder + free Learning Library. * Cyndi's List (external link) a list of over a quarter of a million genealogical links that include many databases. * DeadFred.com (external link) Free searchable genealogy photo database populated by user and owner contributions. * Family Pulse (external link) Create your own genealogy site * Family Tree Seeker (external link) GENDEX database, finds person records on private genealogical homepages. * Family Tree Registry (external link) * Family Tree Club (external link), a database populated by user contributions and research. * FamilyHistoryOnline (external link) - a pay-per-view service run by the Federation of Family History Societies providing online databases of information for family history and genealogical research. * FindMyPast.com (formerly 1837online) (external link), a British site with complete General Register Office civil registration indexes for England and Wales, census records, military records and migration records. * FamilySearch, a database developed by The Church of Jesus Christ of Latter-day Saints * FreeBMD (external link), an online searchable partial index of births, marriages, and deaths in England & Wales from 1837 based on General Register Office records. * FreeCEN (external link), Free searchable database of UK census records. * FreeReg (external link), The FreeREG Project's objective is to provide free Internet searches of baptism, marriage, and burial records, which have been extracted from parish registers and non-conformist church records in the UK. * GEDCOMP (external link), Automated GEDCOM COMParison mostly related to Denmark. * Geneall (external link), multilingual site displaying pages with infornation similar to that in Familypedia infoboxes; "1.848.663 People 79.807 Surnames Last update: 26-02-2011" * GenealogyBank.com (external link), a site that offers subscriptions; It contains over 1,300 newspapers; over 125,000 books; over 24 Million obituaries; and the only Social Security Death Index site to be updated weekly. * Genealogy-List.com (external link) - millions of names with related ancestry. * GenealogyLinks.net (external link) - Over 50,000 genealogy links to ships passenger lists, cemetery transcriptions, censuses for UK, Ireland, Scotland, US, Europe, Canada, Australia. * GenealogyBuff (external link) - a database of historical and surname data, searchable by geographical location. * GeneaNet, an international genealogy database * Genebase Bionet Builder (external link) * GenForum (external link) Queries and family history data grouped by surnames. Operated by The Generations Network. * Genline, Swedish Church Records Online - the main sources of genealogical information in Sweden(external link) * Genesreunited (external link), limited UK census data, plus community generated family trees. * HeritageQuest Online (external link), - operated by ProQuest - includes the 1790-1930 U.S. Federal Census, an extensive collection of family and local history books, the Periodical Source Index (PERSI), the Revolutionary War Pension and Bounty Land Warrant Application Files, the Freedman’s Bank Records, and selected portions of the U.S. Serial Set. The website is accessible from more than 4,000 subscribing public and academic libraries in the U.S. and Canada, over 1,000 LDS Family History Centers, and a variety of historical and genealogical societies. More than 18 states in the U.S. offer free access for all of their citizens, and many public libraries provide home access to their cardholders. * Internet Surname Database (external link), database of family surname origins. * Lookup America * LostCousins (external link), which has databases linking the people recorded in published censuses with their living descendants, enabling researchers with common ancestry to make contact. * Marriage Search Engines (external link), databases and links to other databases of marriage searches by geographical location. * MyHeritage Research (external link), an aggregated search system covering a large number of genealogy databases * Names Archive (external link), Utilizes some "mash" technology to provide resources from across the internet for any of nearly 9 million names * Origins Network (external link), Specialists in British and Irish online records. Offering subscription access to Census records, Wills, Marriages, Court records, Apprentice records and more. Collections date from 1200s up to 1800s. Exclusive partnerships with The Society of Genealogists, Eneclann, The National Library of Ireland and The Borthwick Institute. * Rodoslovlje i Heraldika (external link), On the site a genealogical database can be found containing surnames, origins of surnames, archival index and heraldic information. * RootsWeb.com (external link) The oldest and largest free genealogy site, supported by Ancestry.com. * TNG Network (external link) GENDEX database, finds person records on private genealogical homepages. * USGenWeb.Org (external link) Free genealogical websites for every county in every state in the U.S. * WorldGenWeb.org (external link) World-wide genealogical and historical records and resources. Death specific databases * Cemetery Junction (external link), a repository of cemetery transcriptions from the United States, Australia and Canada * DeathIndexes.com (external link), a directory of online death records indexes, including death certificate indexes, probate records, obituaries and cemeteries * Findagrave (external link) * Interment.net (external link), a global repository of cemetery transcriptions * Obitsarchive.com (external link), a database of published obituaries, restricted to the United States * Obituary Central (external link), another database of United States obituaries, created by indexing the contents of online newspaper obituary databases * Obituary Search Engines and Indexes(external link), A detailed guide to obituary search engines and indexes located at libraries, universities and societies in the United States. * Political Graveyard (external link), a repository of burial information on United States politicians * Social Security Death Index (external link), a database of deceased United States national retirement system applicants, showing some or all of the following information: date of birth, date of death, state where application was filed, last known residence, and last address where payments were received Geographically specific sites Britain and Ireland * Family Record Centre (UK) (external link)UK Government site containing BMD info * FamilyRelatives.com (external link), a Jersey-based site concentrating on British records, including some free. Requires free DjVu browser plug-in for images. * National Archives (UK) (external link) Official Archives of the United Kingdom * National Archives (Ireland) (external link) Official Archives of the Republic of Ireland * Northumberland parish Index (external link) Index of parishes in Northumberland, UK * Scotlands People (external link) BMD & Census * UK Genealogy Web * Ancestry UK Database Directory * Lookup United Kingdom United States * CensusDiggins.com(external link) Genealogy databases of census records, marriage records, Civil War records and Civil War Prison information. * Political Graveyard (external link), a repository of burial information on United States politicians * USGenWeb.Org (external link) Free genealogical websites for every county in every state in the U.S. Other * Digitalarkivet (external link) The extensive genealogy database of Norway. It includes transcribed census, church (kirke) records, emigration, military and other sources. In English and Norwegian. * South African Genealogy & Ancestry (external link) This website is the most comprehensive on-line website for South African databases and how to start your family tree or genealogy in South Africa. BMD Databases, baptisms, marriages & burials. Search engines * Free Genealogy Search Engines (external link), a directory of genealogy search engines allowing access to over 3 billion names * Genealogy Blog Finder (external link), search engine and directory of genealogy weblogs * Genealogy Locator (external link), search engine containing an index of quality genealogy sites Databases